Spiritual Arts Academy
by FallenZApple
Summary: Kazui Kurosaki, Nemuri Hachigo and Ichika Abarai are the top three shinigami apprentices in the Academy, but can they survive after been caught in a war that was born a 1,000 years ago? Kazui's raw strength will open routes, Ichika's speed will be their guide, and Nemuri's talent in Kido will shield them, through the hardship of an Immortal clan of werewolfs, retribution at hand.
1. Ch 1 Post Beta

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters, settings, etc ...nothing that has to do with Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kubo-sama. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

そのため、ブレードは再び下落しています！

(And so, the blade has fallen again!)

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

His kimono appeared in the form of shadows, bound to his human clothes, as he smiled at Ichika. He was always told by his mother to be nice to girls, but it was something that didn't fit with his wild personality at all.

"Whaaaaa?!" The little red-headed girl said, retrieving her zanpakuto from its previous position in front of his face. The blade itself had a small lighting tsuba on the end of the hilt. Kazui wondered if all Zanpakuto hilts looked different, as the tsuba of his own was shaped in the form of the Sanskrit symbol for good fortune.

"Nice to meet ya!" the orange-headed Kazui said, impatient to make a new friend.

Finally getting over the initial shock of his sudden appearance, the girl paused to take in the appearance of the strange boy in front of her, muttering to herself. "That's weird. A human that can turn into a shinigami." she commented with a slight scowl and soul-piercing stare.

The ten year old Ichika, who was already a student at the Shin'ō Academy, couldn't help but jump back in shock when Kazui suddenly fell to the floor with a pained expression.

"Argh!" the kid yelled in agony, as the atmosphere in the room became more and more oppressive. This, in tandem with an ominous, purple reiatsu he had started to emit.

Ichika looked to the door in rising panic, as she heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.

"Kazui!" yelled a female voice belonging to the incapacitated boy's mother. "Ichigo! This reiatsu is..." Orihime said, as she summoned Ayame and Shun'ō to form a half-oval barrier around her son. She never thought that she would have to use her powers again, after the past ten years of peace.

"...is Yhwach's Reiatsu!" Ichigo said, sweating. Renji and Rukia arrived shortly, worried as well, and Rukia extended her hand, calling her daughter Ichika to her side. The ten year old girl looked around at the dread on the faces of the grownups in the room, scared and uncertain at what was happening.

* * *

 **Five years have passed since then...**

 **Soul Society, Seireitei**

A fifteen year old Kazui Kurosaki was running across the Seireitei. His neck-length, smooth hair, whipping across his face, as his shunpo skills had progressed to the point that he could match the speed of sound. Abarai Ichika was not far behind.

"What's up weirdo, can't keep up?" her stare was empty and bored, completely at odds with her teasing grin.

"Shut up!" Kazui yelled out.

A shadowy form suddenly ran past them, wearing the same white and red academy uniform as Ichika, unlike Kazui's distinct blue. The previously bickering duo looked ahead to the one who had outstripped them. "Come on, slowpokes! You'll never win like that." shouted the teenage girl with hair reaching all the way to her waist.

"Nemuri! Not you too…" Kazui said, looking back and forth between his two female comrades with embarrassment on his face. As they reached the iconic, large, rocky mesa located at the center of Seireitei, without any flat ground to run on, they started sprinting up the two giant, white pillars.

"That's it!" Ichika said, taking her Zanpakuto in her hands. "Flash: Nagasode shōmei tēru!" (長袖照明テール, Long-sleeved lighting tail) she chanted her Kaigo (解号, Release Call) with a single swing of her blade, and her zanpakuto changed. It took on an appearance similar to that of a lightning bolt, with a blade which was fused to her right arm. It was actually strikingly similar to her father's own Zabimaru.

"Bye-bye!" she said, smiling and waving at Kazui before disappearing from his sight. When he looked up, she was already on top of the Sokyoku Hill, waving her hand at him once again. Nemuri arrived short after, and when Kazui finally arrived he was exhausted, with his hands on his knees.

"That's not fair, Abarai! You have been practicing your Jinzen in private and keeping it a secret." The boy said, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the sleeve of his Shihakusho.

Ichika just smiled at him, looking over her shoulder. "Nemuri, say something to her!" he shouted, but his demand was met with only a bored stare.

"That's not my problem, if you don't know how to lose with grace, then don't accept a challenge in the first place." Nemuri then proceeded to sit down near Ichika, on the convenient platform that topped each of the pillars.

Ichika turned around to face her frustrated friend. "Remember, the loser has to pay for dinner!" she reminded him with a smile.

He raised an eyebrow, "You became quite tedious..." Kazui stood there looking at the horizon with his friends, awaiting what lay ahead.

Meanwhile, within Kazui's inner world a dark shadow started to take shape.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I really enjoyed the last chapter, but I can't stand with crossed arms waiting for a sequel, so I'll make one. XD If you have recommendations, let me know friends. Until next time.

 **P.S.**

I want to thank, "Mary Sue Lover" for helping me with this story as my new Beta-Reader, and for an amazing job, dedication and patients.


	2. Ch 2 Pre Beta

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kubo-sama.

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

新世界に対する

(Against A New World)

* * *

 _ **Soul Society, Seireitei**_

The blackness that cover an infinite space, clouded his mind, like this long black river of ooze. Only the white circle eyes looking at him shine in this darkness, Kazui held the sheets very hard against his chest, while his pillow was wet in sweat, beause of all the fears the young Kurosaki had, this one was the worse of them.

"Zangetsu!" he woke up screaming, only to realize at his surroundings. He was on the academy dorms. "That dream again." He cleaned his eyes and he got off bed.

...

On the other side of the dorms, "Come on, Nemuri wake up!" Ichika called, shaking her shoulders. "Let me sleep..." Nemuri responded, while drooling on her sleep. "Fine, I'll go by myself." Ichika said crossing her arms as she left the room.

After the door close behind her, she ran as fast as she could, to leave the dorms perimeters. "Where are you going, young lady?" said a very familiar voice.

She stood frozen, "Hahaha.." Ichika only laughed, after recognizing her own father's reiatsu.

He used flash step to appear in front of her. "You know what day, is today, right?" Renji asked with crossed arms. "Some kind of memorial day, I guess?" she asked. "Exactly, today is the day to honor all of those who died in the war fifteen years ago. And everyone is require to be present." He finished his sentence, but she looked at him with crossed eyebrows.

"Why do I have to go?" she waved her arms very grumpy.

"Because you're my daughter, and the daughter of the 13th Division Captain and I won't accept a no for an answered." He was not usually known for raising a kid the way a parent should, but he was known to be harsh on her daughter.

"I don't want to go!" Ichika waved her tongue at her father, mocking him as she looked away and started running off to the woods. "Ichika!" he yelled slightly, trying to not wake up the other students.

Renji sighed, noticing that someone had used shunpo to appeared behind him. "Just give her time." His wife said, Rukia was wearing her captains haori to the ceremony. As she put her hand over his husband shoulder, she asked. "She will come around."

...

"Father." The teenager with long black hair called, but no answer came. She open the door and finds the Captain of the 12 division, he was typing some codes in a computer. "Father." she said, holding her hands between her front waist. "I told you not to call me like that." Kurotsuchi said, but his eyes were still ignoring Hachigo.

"Yes, father." Her eyes wavered. "No. I am sorry, father!" She closed her mouth with both of her hands, expecting a lecture from him.

"Forget about it. About today, I need you to go in my place. I'm still not done working on the device." Mayuri turned his chair around and looked at her. "Inform the Captains that it will soon be ready." Her shoulders condensed a bit, while replying.

"Is this about Kurosaki's reiatsu?" Her voice wavered a bit. "No. It's about Yhwach's reiatsu." Her eyes clinched a bit, after hearing that name. "You're dismissed." Kurotsuchi waved his hand and went back to his work. After he turned around towards the monitor, she saw some kind of armband.

...

Three hours later in the outskirts of the seireitei. Ichigo kneeled before a tombstone. Which read, Here lays Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of the 12th division and next to it former Captain of the 2th division Yoruichi Shihoin.

"I cant believe its been fifteen years." Ichigo was wearing the regular shinigami outfit, with both of his shikai dual zanpakuto's on his back. "Are you alright, Ichigo?" Kuchiki Rukia said approaching Ichigo alongside Abarai.

"Well, their bodies were never found. That's why I refused to believe, that they were gone, but now..." Ichigo's left eye let a tear out down his cheek.

Soon after the Captain Commander, Shunsui and Nanao came to join the others for the memorial ceremony. Kukaku Shiba approached Shunsui, which stood very far away from everyone else.

"Scared to join us?" she said. Kyoraku on the other hand, hided both of his hands inside his Kimono and lowered his head. "Are you sure about not telling him about it?" She fronted at him. "Ichigo must never know. I must hold to my promise." Shunsui looked at Ms. Kukaku and smiled. "Shall we?" He moved his hands forwards, inviting her to join the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I know the chapters are short. Don't kill me. XD In the next chapter a new pairing will be revealed. :D Hint: (Arrancar 3 x Arrancar 6)


	3. Ch 3 Pre Beta

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kubo-sama.

Chapter 3! Is Here! On another note: I want to thank a guest for letting me know about the mistake of the 5 years gap, which i totally forgot. That little error has been fix in chapter 2. The second thing he mention is not an error, it was international. :)

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

旧怨

(An Old Grudge)

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Hueco Mundo**_

The unchanging night of Hueco Mundo still covers the sky, in this endless white desert, on it a man wearing a white uniform walked. With arms up, he pulls and shoot. In the distance, an incredibly destructive explosion was produced on impact. The blue spiral explosion dwarfs the fortress of Las Noches in height. "One more." The guy wearing the glasses said, releasing his hand, and firing one more arrow.

"Hey, four eyes! Do you want to destroy what is left of Las Noches, after your kind almost blow it up to kingdom come." Said the man with the blue hair, Grimmjow. "The name is Uryu, Ishida Uryu. Not four eyes. Scary cat." The Quincy said, with a smirk.

"Whatever. Why are you here? Did Kurosaki send you?" Grimmjow asked, looking away from him, towards the explosion. "Not really. I'm here on my own, training my skills. I don't want to get off guard, if someone like as strong as Yhwach appears." He shoots another arrow in to the distance.

The impact creates more winds gust towards them, on the sand, as they brace for contact Grimmjow stood there embracing it, unlike Uryu who was having trouble standing still. "Weak." he murmured. "What do you just say?" Asked Ishida. "Let me show you how is done." Grimmjow places his hand forward, gathering red spiritual energy on the palm of his hand, he then shoots, and there was a void sound. It was a cero. As the blast covers twice the size of Uryu's arrows.

Ishida astonished by this, knew that this man was as strong if not stronger than Kurosaki. "Hm, I'll be leaving." Grimmjow starts walking away, but he stops and looks back, at Uryu.

"Tell Kurosaki that's been fifteen years, and I still haven't forgotten about our rematch. If he values the words of that shinigami, he will obey our contract. If he even has the guts, I'll be waiting for him in Las Noches." With a booming sound, Grimmjow disappears.

 ** _Las Noches_**

The fortress of Las Noches was in ruins, almost half of it had disappear, thanks to the Jagdarmee of the Wandenreich. No one lives in it anymore, except for two arrancars. Grimmjow arrives and sat down in a familiar throne. He sat on the throne made by Aizen.

"A King with nothing to rule over." He said, towards the moon of Hueco Mundo. That shines over the fortress with no roof.

"You're back." said the arrancar with long green hair, after entering the room. "Shut up woman." Grimmjow argued, closing his eyes, he thought about his defeat against Ichigo. "You seem to be as lovely as ever." she said. "The only reason I made another life form with you, is because I don't want to stay behind. Kurosaki, is not gonna win this." Grimmjow looks at her with cross eyebrows.

"Talking about that little shit. Where is he?" he asked. "Grimmel said that he was going to go visit the human world." Said Nelliel, approaching to him. "That little shit head is gonna get himself killed, if the shinigami find out about him." Grimmjow stood up, and disappeared with a static sound. "The same as ever." She smiled. Up in the distance, Nelliel saw that someone was walking in the desert towards Las Noches, the figure was cover with a white cloak. When it raise his head, she saw that it had blonde hair.

 _ **Soul Society, Seireitei**_

Thirty Two years old, Kurosaki Ichigo and his wife Orihime stood present on the ceremony, to honor those who died fifteen years ago. Once every five years the gates are open, so everyone can come visit. Almost everyone was there, Mayuri, Chad, and Uryu, were the only people missing from the ceremony. Kazui and Nemuri were present, far away from the others and next to a tree, watching as they light up this giant candles.

Ichika sneaks into the ceremony after feeling Kazui's reiatsu, thinking that no one would notice. "Hey." Behind the tree she appeared. "Ichika, how did you get in?" asked Kazui looking back. "Aren't I the fastest of all of us?" She frustrating crosses her arms, and looks at them with her eyes half closed.

"I'm still faster than you." Nemuri countered her words smiling back at her, "Yeah, and why do I always beat you, guys?" Ichika mocks at them, even as teenager she's always looking for trouble. "Because you're always cheating with Nagasode. Out of the three of us, you're the only one who can release Shikai. Is not fair when you have a lightning zanpakuto." Kazui's shouts made Renji notice their presences. "Great, after I hide my reiatsu so no one would notice." Ichika says after noticing her father, who was walking towards them.

"Whoa! You can do that? I've always failed to hide mine, is kind of too "powerful" as my father says." The teenager close his eyes and smile back. "Hey, Abarai. Your father is coming here." Nemuri warns, but Ichika was nowhere to be seen, when she looked back. "Hey, guys! Have you seen ..." Renji's words were left there in the void. He could not finish his sentence, on his chest lay a sword. He coughs blood, and falls on his knees. Nemuri and Kazui stood up immediately, surprised by this event.

Renji looks back slowly, the sword have a long chain attached to it, similar to shackles. "R-Run..." he say to Ichigo's son and his friend. "Renji!" Rukia and Ichigo yells simultaneously. Kurosaki turns his back, as he saw the blade with a machete figure, retreat back towards his owner. Orihime ran towards him to heal his wound, "Orihime!" Ichigo yells, as she places her hands on her hair pins, she calls forth Sōten Kisshun, and covers Renji in a half-oval barrier. Lucky for her Ichigo grabs the incoming sword with his hand, protecting her as he arrives using shunpo.

The other captains prepare for battle, when they noticed this man or was he a man. He was large in size, almost as big as Komamura back in the day. His long black hair almost reach his lower back, and his ears were that of an animal, he also have black fur on his forearms. "You bastard! What do you want!" Ichigo asked, unsheathing his zangetsus from his back. "The death of the shinigami." The half beast man said, with his red eyes that gaze at Ichigo.

Ichigo creates a small energy in front of his small sword, and cuts it with his other sword, "Getsuga Jūjishō!" forming a Getsuga Tenshō with each blade. Ichigo had fired a wide white cross, breaking the ground until it pierce the intruder. The smoke clear, and he was bleeding deeply. The large scar that almost split him in half, disappears. It have regenerated instantly. From behind him a portal of thorns opens, and more beasts like him appear in front of the shinigami. Ichika that was far away, stop running after sensing her father's reiatsu diminishing, slowly. "Dad!?" she looks back.

"We of the immortal clan, have no reason to hide anymore. The clan elder, is dead. And the old captain commander of the gotei 13 has perished as well. We have no reason to hold to our peace treaty. Soul Society will fall once and for all. Under my name, Jinto Kuroi Hoshi!" his words, have started a war that has been in the making for fifteen years.

* * *

Author's Note: If you're wondering how did Grimmjow and Nelliel had a kid, well, they did what Starkk did. They divided their power, and created life. Because I don't know if hollows or arrancars can have sex. XD


	4. Ch 4 Pre Beta

_**Disclaimer**_ : I don't own anything from Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kubo-sama.

Chapter 4! Is Here! Sorry its been so long, I took my time, and wrote down different possibilities. I wanted to make sure I had at least 13 chapters ready, after that I will be taking another short break and plan the next chapters. XD Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

ハート

(Heart)

* * *

 ** _Karakura Town_**

The figure wearing a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar was jumping across the rooftops, mocking the shinigami currently in the human world. "What's that?" The black haired shinigami asked.

"Is a Hollow, after it!" The female shinigami with short hair said, after having a good look at the tall figure, who's inner lining jacket was black, she also notice that he was wearing long black armbands from elbow to wrist, this hollow to her surprise looked human, a teenager to be more precise, and he was very muscular with short light green spiky hair and light green eyes, the latter included a scar across his left eye, while his other eye was cover beneath the lenght of his front hair which reached his chin.

It was indeed, Grimmel. He had disobey, and stolen one of his father's attires which consisted of the same open jacket which exposes his muscular chest, and just below it, a sword went through him, piercing him from the back. "Watch out! Shino!" he pierces his green eyes towards the arrancar making contact with his similar eyes, as the arrancar gazes at him over his shoulders.

"Yuki, retreat!" Shino yelled, but it didn't reach him in time, Yuki had pierce him through his hollow hole without noticing it. Grimmel jumped in the air, and turning up side down, he pointed his index finger at the shinigami.

Grimmel sighed, as he began to collect this concentrated red spiritual energy in front of his black nail.

"Oh, no! A cero!" The unseated shinigami which was now in charge of protecting Karakura Town along with Shino, after Zennosuke Kurumadani was replace fifteen years ago, before the Quincy invasion began, notice the big grin of the arrancar before him, but it wasn't just a grin, no, it was a mask that covers the sides of his face, his mouth, and the area of the jaw, taking the appearance of the teeth's of a predator. "Tag, you're dead." Grimmel said amused.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" A very familiar voice widened Grimmel eyes, his Cero disappears, and before he could react or answer, he receive a kick to the gut that send him flying towards one of the nearest buildings. "Just be glad, I am letting the both of you lived." The blue haired arrancar threaten them with a death gaze. Yuki, and Shino barely saw him as he use Sonido to enter the devastated building.

"I'm not going back!" Grimmel argued. "I'm not here to ask, scum. I am taking you back with me, even if you want to or not." Grimmjow reply, coming out of the shadows. "Hey! Stop right there!" Shino says, since the two shinigamis followed him inside the building. "I don't have time for fodders like you." Grimmjow continues to walk towards Grimmel, and he picks him up by the collar of his jacket, dragging him to the other side of the building.

With a simple hand gesture, Grimmjow opens a Garganta, taking Grimmel with him, and leaving Yukio, and Shino with something to report back to the Gotei 13.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo, Las Noches**

The figure that have arrive at the fortress, was cover with a white cloak, and beneath it lay her blonde hair. Nel had guess it by now. It was Harribel, Queen of Hueco Mundo. She only gazed at Nelliel before collapsing, "What happened?" Nel jumped down from the tower, towards Harribel. Upon arrival Nel noticed a rather large cut from her waist all the way to her shoulder, and was cover in serious burns.

"Who did this?" She waited for an answer, but Harribel didn't respond. Her shoulders jumped up when she felt a familiar reiatsu arrive from behind her, it was a Garganta. And in a flash of light Grimmel was with his back on the floor, Grimmjow had thrown him in the sands after arriving without a short notice.

"Look who's back." He said in a bored tone. When he realized Harribel's pressence his eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. Harribel was almost naked and covered in saliva.

"Damn, woman I know that your saliva has a weak form of healing power. But you did not have to do that!"

"What?" Nel asked confused.

"Forget this!" Grimmjow sighed and left the place dragging his son by the collar of his jacket back to Las Noches.

* * *

 **Hueco Mundo, Desert**

Uryu was tired and exhausted, he had been practicing for a few days without stopping. Among his work in the world of the living and hunting Hollows, it was impossible for him to practice. He had to maintain his position, to be on the same level as Ichigo and the others. "One more." He said pulling his arm back and ready to shoot an arrow once more. But that changed when he had to dodge a point blank silver chain, to his face.

"Who are you?" Uryu asked, but what was in front of him was not a man, but a beast. It Growls to him, and did not respond in words. He had a similar form to the mystical beasts called werewolves in the world of the living.

Uryu saw through his attempt to attack in his white eyes while he was fixing his gaze to the floor. 'Is he blind!?' Uryu noticed this detail pretty quickly, as he dodged the incoming chain which ignited in fire. 'He is using his Spiritual Sense to see. Of course.' Uryu thought as he summon a gaint pillar of blue flames around him, composed of condensed Reishi.

The Beast growl once again and ignited in fire, it look like reiatsu flames had form all over his body. "Grrrgg!" He ran towards the flames, and swinging the chain attached to his forearms, trying to get him out of there. As the chain starts to wrap around Uryu, it also starts to burn and melt.

"Futile. These Blue flames that only Quincy's can use, are powerful enough to set fire to anything they touch, and it can even burn things that are usually incapable of burning. That includes your flames as well." Uryu smirked, but soon his gesture change in shock when the beast let out a shockwave with his roar making the blue flames dissapeared in a instant.

"Impossible." Uryu's eyes widened, as he saw the reflection of the chain engulfed in fire, coming towards his face, and the sound of flesh being cut could be heard. The sands were left cover in blood.

* * *

 _ **Soul Society, Seireitei**_

The strongest Captains withdrew to the side lines, leaving the fighting to the new captains. Each of them has engaged with an opponent and they retrieved from the ceremony, to give them space to fight. "What's wrong Shinigami, are you scared of testing my body in combat again?" Jinto assume as he saw Ichigo grabbing his sword harder. Before Ichigo could respond the 7th Division Captain stood forward.

"Let me handle this weakling." The Captain said, unsheathing his zanpakuto which extended into a falchion or a large bladed scimitar with a pick-like protrusion a short distance below the tip of the sword. "Tetsuzaemon." Ichigo commented, and ran to check up Renji's situation. But Orihime on the other hand, had already finished healing him.

Iba had just rush towards Jinto, and caught him off guard, leaving him bleeding. The 7th division. Captain just looked at Jinto seriously, after giving him a sword wound on his left shoulder. "Everything Enerugī noroi (エネルギー呪い, Energy Curse) cuts becomes stronger, after making its reiatsu waver and grow. But everything that the body can't handle, explodes." Tetsuzaemon words ended as Jinto's left arm exploded completly. "You may be Immortal, but without a body you're reduce to nothingness." His sword shine through his glasses towards Jinto with the intend to killed. No more holding back, that was his captain's mistake. He was not gonna do the same.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** All I can say is that next chapter will involve Kazui, Ichika, Nemuri, Uryu, Iba, and Rukia. If you want to help as a Beta Reader. P.M. please. Until the next one!


End file.
